


Nargles

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's head feels fuzzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nargles

Luna hummed beneath her breath as her brush moved against it's canvas with deliberate and precise strokes.

Painting, she was certain, was a magical thing. Like a wand, a paintbrush had the power to create and and alter.

Magic, Daddy said, came in many shapes and forms.

The young witch frowned.

She'd been in her room for hours now, painting the image of her friends. All encircled within a glowing chain formed by a single magical word: friends.

Smiling to herself, she climbed down the marble staircase calling for him. He didn't reply and she moved to their garden, blinking at the sudden onslaught of bright sunlight.

Her eyes watered and a slight ache in her temple that she'd not been aware of before, throbbed.

'Daddy?!' she called out, squinting.

She finally found him by the little stream, muttering to himself.

'Daddy?'

Xeno turned at her soft call, smiling. 'Hello sweetheart. Finished your painting?'

'Not yet,' she said, sitting beside him. 'I needed fresh air and wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk.'

'Or we can enjoy a lovely talk as the brook sings her harmonious melody,' he smiled at her and gestured to the greenery around him with a sweeping motions of his hands.

She laughed and quickly shut her eyes, the light was really bothering her now. He caught her grimace and his voice turned worried.

'What's wrong?'

Luna smilled at him, showing him that it was nothing. 'Just a slight headache.'

He only frowned and ran blue-grey eyes over her, searching the air surrounding her head. 'Is it the Nargles? Are they back?'

The blonde witch frowned, contemplating his question, unsure of the answer. 'I'm not sure,' she explained. 'I can't feel them. I've been wearing my charm, I haven't taken it off.'

'Aha! But that is where their success lies! Tricky little things, Nargles. A charm only works when there's a few and our minds are aware of them, when there's more we get confused and how can we know they're there when we're made to believe that they aren't?'

Luna nodded, understanding. 'Shall we shriek them away Daddy?'

'No, I'm afraid not. You've had a severe infestation since you left Hogwarts to fight Voldemort,' he shook his head at her and his disappointment flooded over her.

'I'm sorry,' she said and he nodded.

'I'ts quite alright,' he said putting his arm around her, 'Just remember, next time you infiltrate the Department of Mysteries, make sure to find evidence of the Rotfang Conspiracy!'

'I will,' she replied, squinting up at the sky. A blur of golden light sparkled high above them before quickly disappearing, only to reappear a second layer in another area.

Definitely Nargles, she thought.

'Excellent, now lay back so we may cure you of all these Nargles.'

She did as he was told and helped him to rid her of her knickers. Her skirt pulled around her waist and she sighed at the feel of his lips beginning to kiss her pussy. Propped up by her elbows, she bit her lip, anticipation making her belly squirm.

She smiled at the sight of her Daddy laid out before her in the grass, his blond head moving as his moist tongue flicked around her slit. Teasing her with a delicious promise.

Her elbows grew tired and she moved her arms to the back of her head as she spread her legs wider.

'Daddy,' she gasped as his lips encircled her clit and he sucked.

His tongue flicking at her as he did and her eyes slammed shut, crying out when the pleasure bordered on pain.

Sucking kisses and thrusts of his tongue made her head swim and Luna rocked her hips against his mouth.

She pulled open her shirt, pinching her nipples, moaning loudly as his to wet tongue circled her clit.

A lick of her slit, another suck and Luna groaned opening her eyes, eager to watch what her Daddy was doing.

Chest heaving and breasts exposed, she sat up again. Enjoying the sight of her Daddy's head moving as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

She threw her head back as the burn he created began to spill over. She fell back,clutching at his head as the clouds moved above them and she begged him to don't stop.

Golden rays of light shined above them and Luna smiled.

'Daddy, daddy, daddy...' she cried over and over again, her pussy pulsing.

Her legs locked around his head, his insistent tongue moved in and out of her and with a final thrust she felt her release. Gasping for breath, she moaned when she felt him move. A tender kiss and she moaned.

A shadow settled over her and she puckered her lips in a silent request which he obliged.

'How do you feel?'

Her brain felt fuzzy and she said as much.

'I was afraid of that,' he sighed. 'I knew it was bad.'

A suck of her hardened nipples before he once again settled between her legs. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyebrows shot upwards in mild wonder. High above them, over the canopy of trees was Harry Potter on his broom, a Golden Snitch fluttering in his hand. His dark gaze watching them.

She almost called out to him to ask if he was okay, but her eyes slammed shut with a groan. When she opened them next, he was gone.


End file.
